


Who Stole All the Towels?

by SerinaSeras



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Funny, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is spending a girls night in with her close friend Pepper Potts, both under the assumption that they'd have the tower to themselves. Although, things take a change of pace when the reader if left alone with an ACDC album, booty shorts, and a can of whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

It was a late night like any other, except for the first time in the past 4 months you actually had some alone time. The Avengers were out on a mission and you had the Tower all to yourself, just like all those months ago.... Except during that time you hadn't actually lived here. 

(Flashback brought to you by Scarlet Witch)

"You know it's kind of surreal knowing you actually live here" you admitted sitting on the the floor beside Pepper in the lounge area of Stark Tower. 

Pepper let out a short laugh and took another sip of wine before answering, "yea well it's part of the job you know? It still kinda baffles me though" she admitted

"I feel like I'm intruding though... are you sure none of them mind that you're letting me stay for the night?" You worried, starring down at array of snacks and movies that you and Potts had so carelessly placed on the floor. 

"Of course! They're on a mission overseas and aren't suppose to be back till next week, besides it's rare that you ever get to come down and visit, so I intend to keep you as long as I may" she winked, reaching over to steal a handful of popcorn. 

Feeling more relieved you sat back further against the bottom of the couch, continuing to reconnect with you best friend while music played in the background. 

"Now how about that movie huh?" Pepper looked around and picked up the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' and flipped open the container. "Are you kidding me! Thor must've slipped the disk from me again, damn that man" the red head mumbled under her breath. "I need to go and find the disk, it may take a while so don't go anywhere" Pepper joked, jumping onto her feet and making her way to the elevator. 

You tried sitting patiently for a while but your mind started to wander, leaning towards the speakers you turned up the volume as the song 'Shoot to Thrill' started to play. A smile crept your face as the song started blasting and you just couldn't resist grabbing the whipped cream bottle and dancing around the lounge. 

The music hummed through your body causing your hips to swish along with the tempo, making your arms fly in the air while your legs twirled you as you sang into the bottle. You just couldn't help how much control the song had over you, as you strutted around without a care in the world. The pace of the drums increased as the song was coming to a close and just as the last notes were being hit you pushed the nozzle of the can, releasing the whipped creamed into your mouth. 

All of a sudden you heard someone behind you and your heart stopped. Slowly turning around you saw the one and only Tony Stark leaning against the wall sizing you up with a devilish grin spread on his face. Looking down at your skimpy bootie shorts and your low cut tank your cheeks began to burn, only becoming worse when you remembered to gulp down the whipped cream in your mouth, did you truly start to turn 50 shades of red. 

"Well well well if Pepper had told me she had left me a present I'd have come home a lot earlier" he teased making his way towards you with such debonair it sent chills down your spine.


	2. We Ran Out of Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is hit full on with Tony Stark's charm, and she can't deny that she's undeniably being pulled into him. Though Pepper is not pleased when she finds out Tony has cock blocked her girls night in with her friend.

*This story uses the terms meta -humans instead of mutants in order to scientifically go with one of the scenes. Granted I do know DC has meta-humans and Marvel uses mutants, I needed to twist it for certain purposes, hope you don't mind*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You stood there frozen in your skimpy night attire, cursing yourself for all eternity for getting carried away by funky tunes and surprisingly comfortable booty pants. 'Damn you ACDC' you thought to yourself. You were abruptly taken away from your thoughts as Tony sauntered towards you, his white teeth glowing from the mischievous smile it held. 

"On usual circumstances I'd say that I'd like to take you home, but considering the conditions at the moment, that isn't necessary seeing as you're already here. Tony Stark, billionaire, bawler, with impeccable taste for nice things" he described, lifting up your hand laying a delicate kiss on it. And just like that, within 30 seconds the famous playboy had reeled you in.

Although in normal situations, such attempts towards you were quickly dismissed or discontinued. But there was something enticing about Tony, now maybe is was the charisma and charm that oozed out of the man or maybe it was his unbelievably good looks, either way you were intrigued. 

"So whats your name doll face?" He asked, sizing you up a second time now that he was at a closer distance.  
You just began to open your mouth before you were interrupted by a women's voice calling out "(Name)!!!!" Both you and Tony looked over near the elevator to see a not so pleased Pepper coming towards you. 

"Tony what the hell are you doing here! You're suppose to be with the others completing your mission overseas" she hissed, glancing over the not so suited up, Avenger's form. Without taking his eyes off you Stark responded, "Well it just so happens that my hottie senses were going off the charts and I couldn't dare miss an opportunity such as this" he explained, his eyes wandering over you once again causing Pepper to roll hers. 

"Very funny Tony, but I'd rather not have you harass my friends with your cheesy pickup lines" Potts remarked crossing her hands over her chest in frustration. A British voice suddenly boomed out, echoing in the room "I'd have to disagree with you for once Miss. Potts, see Stark had installed a program into my hard-drive to notify him when a, and pardon my phrasing, 'hottie' had entered the building." J.A.R.V.I.S informed.

Both you and Pepper looked back to Tony, raising a brow in suspicion. The billionaire looked up clearly unpleased at his A.I system, "Really J.A.R.V.I.S, why do I even bother with you?" He sighed, rubbing his beard in irritation. 

"Well from what I have concluded, you wanted an A.I system with as much arrogance as yourself" J.A.R.V.I.S explained, an amused tone to his voice. You let out a bubbly laugh, unable to hold it in any longer, earning back Tony's attention. He took your hand in his with a devilish smirk on his face "hey wanna see where on the magic happens" Stark said, already leading you towards the elevator. "And I don't mean my bedroom" he purred, guiding you away with a still vexed redhead following in your wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Tony had escorted you into the his personal Stark Lab and began showing you around~

"Wow this place is amazing" you awed examining all of the different mechanisms and projects displayed around the room. Walking further into the lab you came across a 3-D holographic display of the galaxies. The further you walked toward it, you saw multiple models of solar systems.

Being so entranced in what was before you, you couldn't help but jump when you felt Tony's muscled figure pressed against your back. "wanna see something cool?" He whispered in your ear, causing goosebumps to form on your already exposed skin (darn tank top).You failed to hold back your blush that he thankfully couldn't see and nodded in response.

Reaching over you, he pressed one of the solar systems causing it to expand all around you, color and lights engulfed you as the stars and planets inflated, which in turn filled the room in a beautiful lighting from the stars. Completely amazed you held your breath, eyes widened in astonishment "W-what is this?" You gasped, taking in the extraordinary sight. 

You could already hear the smile in Stark's voice while he began to explain, "it's a holographic 3-D model of the galaxies. For the last couple of years Bruce and I have been searching for the reason behind meta-humans and what is the exact reasoning, behind what within them gives them their abilities. So we decided to look towards the origins of everything." Tony goes on to explain the basics of the idea, a certain sparkle in his eyes as he described his hypothesis. The strong cologne he was wearing enticed your nose, while his words tickled your ear; since your head was turned lightly to get a glimpse of him while he spoke. 

The almost hypnotic moment between the two of you was soon interrupted with a disrupting cough from Pepper. You both looked from her, back to your close proximity and stepped back, putting distance between you and the billionaire. "Now if you'd be so kind on telling me why you're actually here, you could be on your way" she grumbled, tapping her fingers on her hips. 

"Well I actually dropped by to pick up something but..." He began, shifting back in your direction "I'd much rather pick up you" Stark purred, inching back towards you. The blush burning on your cheeks only stung more as the playboy came closer, but his advances were once again stopped just as beeping from his watch rang out. 

Hawkeyes voice began to yell out of the watch, "Tony we need you back right now, the targets have busted out of the containments and are raiding the perimeter!!" The billionaire ignored the voice, attempting to continue a vigor conversation, but he was repeatedly interrupted by Hawkeye's unrelenting demands. 

Grunting clearly displeased, Tony hit a button and began to speak into the watch "hey pigeon brain thanks for Hawkblocking me there Robin Hood!" Stark barked. While he started to walk out of the lab Tony swiftly picked up a device and gave you a flirtatious wink and a nod to Pepper, his voice trailing behind him "Na Na Na, I'll be there in 15 minutes! God I'm coming! So needy, no wonder Black Window hasn't handled your bow, if you know what I mean" 

You let out a hearty chuckle hearing Tony's snarky remarks to Hawkeye. Pepper looked over at you, with cold eyes that clearly meant you were in big trouble. "So..... How about that movie?" You asked, hopping past her and towards the door. "We ran out of whipped cream by the way!"


	3. There's Something About This Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since Tony had last seen you and he can't get you out of his head. The billionaire goes to such extents of hatching a plan to see you again, dragging Pepper and the rest of the Avenger's along with him.

It had been weeks since your unusual encounter with Ironman, and Pepper was still less than happy with Stark's behavior during the incident.

It was mid afternoon and Potts was hard at work in her office, when Tony strolled in. Aware of his presence Pepper all but ignored his usual outlandish entrance and continued typing away on the keyboard. "Hey there Pep how's my favorite secretary doing" he chided, flopping onto her desk with a glistening smile. 

The tapping of her fingers against the keys slowed down as her eyes gradually glared over towards Tony and back to the screen without a word. Silence crept in, making the conversation all the more awkward and strained. To diffuse the tension Stark let out a breath and continued on "so I thought I'd just drop by and give you your favorite" he explained, pulling out a clearly store bought strawberry muffin and placing it next to her keyboard.

Pepper's hands stopped typing and she swung around to face him, legs crossed with a look that could even scare Thor. "A strawberry muffin... Tony ... I've been working for you for 13 years now... and you've seem to forgotten the one and only thing I'm allergic to... Strawberries... And this is the second time you've done this" she remarked.

Stark's mouth fell open in shock as he shifted in his position "oh uh but-" his response was abruptly cut off by Pepper's words that could cut through steel "what... do you want..." She stated, her eyes unmoving from his bewildered form. "Oh well you know you're my hard working CEO, it's only just that I drop by and... see how you're doing, see how your life is..." He clarified, his tone becoming all the more awkward and unusual, "You know speaking of how people are doing, how's (Name)?" 

Pepper raised a brow, taking in his state and then swiveled back towards her work. "Fine I guess, I haven't seen her since the last time you did Tony" Potts, retorted making sure he knew she still wasn't pleased about that. Stark nodded and then scooted closer towards her so he was sitting next to her computer "Oh... Why is that? Is it cuz she's too busy spending time with her boyfriend?" He hinted

"No, she doesn't have have a boyfriend-" the red head froze, scowling down Stark, realizing she fell for his trick by the apparent fire that danced in his brown eyes. "Besides, I have a job, a job you so willingly handed to me Tony" Potts reminded him, hoping he'd take the hint and leave her to her work. 

"Oh well I don't mind if you take off for a night, you know go out maybe hang with some friends.." the billionaire suggested, swatting the air as if to shrug off the idea of work from her mind. Although Pepper did like the thought of having a little amount of freedom, she still knew it was unlike Tony to just hand things to people (unless it was work *cough* *cough* Avengers reference) 

"So what's the catch?" Pott's asked, turning off her monitor giving him her full attention. "no catch, no catch at all. Just think of it as my way of apologizing" proposed the billionaire with an innocent smile. Standing up, Pepper took off her ear piece and picked up her bag, but before she could make her way out of the room Stark gave her and unexpected hug. Releasing her, the redhead walked out somewhat confused, "don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called out, hearing her footsteps farther and farther away. 

(Time skip brought to you by Dr. Strange) 

You and Pepper were hanging out at your apartment dressed in some elegantly chic cocktail dresses doing your makeup together. Now neither of you were entirely the all out party type, but you thought it was necessary to go out once and a while instead of sitting on the couch freaking out about the next episode of Sherlock as it came on. 

While you were concentrating on your makeup, going for a clean and somewhat natural look with a little flare to it, Pepper was busy doing her hair. After you had finished your makeup you went on to doing a half up half down hair look, "so Pepper I'm surprised you were able to get off tonight, how was it that you were able to pull that off?" You wondered, peering over at her with bobby pins clutched in your hands. 

"Oh um Tony gave me the night off, it was really weird, usually it's the other way around" she chuckled, walking over to help you with your hair. "Hmmm well that's sweet of him" you commented, handing her a bobby pin. Pepper let out a short laugh "yea sure you could say that".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tony what the hell are you doing?" Inquired Thor, leaning over Stark's back and peering at the computer. (See Tony had bugged Pepper with a tracking device installed with a mic.... Sneaky little bastard...) "Umm uhhh n-nothing" he stuttered standing up to block the Asgardian's view. Thor had easily shooed the brunette out of the way and studied the computer. 

Just then the rest of the male Avengers walked in, surrounding Thor to see what was going on. "That's Peppers voice! And another women's" Steve deducted, listening into the recording with the others. All at once they turned over to Tony with a confused expression. Sighing, Stark pinched the bridge of his nose and then shoved a hand in his pocket "well do you remember the girl that Cockeye over here so politely hawkblocked me with a couple weeks back?" He began 

"You mean during the mission that you just so happen to disappear in the midst?" Clint bantered, crossing his arms. "Yea that one" agreed Stark, ignoring the fact that he was at fault "well I may have put tracking device on Pepper so I could possibly well I don't know really what I planned on doing" he realized, scratching that back of his head.

All of them gaped at Tony, profusely worried and slightly uneased. "Dear god Tony.... Stalking isn't the way to a women's heart. Why don't you just buy her flowers." Steve suggested with a weak smile. Bucky turned over to Steve, shaking his head "oh as if you'd know Captain Underpants" he scoffed. "now everyone settle down!" Ordered Thor "if you really want to impress this girl you should kill a frost giant and present it to her father, I mean why do you think Loki was an orphan in the first place" he said. 

Everyone just stared at Thor shaking their head, "you are so lucky Loki wasn't here for that" Steve remarked. 

Sighing Tony slumped over near the bar and poured himself a scotch "I don't know guys there's just something about this girl-"Tony began but what cutt off. "-her smile?" Asked Steve, "-her tits?" Exclaimed Thor, "brains?" supplied Bruce, "-oh her aim" announced Clint. Tony shook his head taking another gulp of the drink "no no no! I can't figure it out it's just-"

Stark was once again interrupted, but this time it was by a blond girl who walked into the lounge area, dressed only in a long shirt that barley covered her "hey Tony, I had a great time... You'll call me right?" She cooed, slithering up to him. Before she could get a single hand on him Tony pushed her face away and walked back to the monitor where the other Avengers were. 

Oblivious to his shrewd response the girl began walking away, exiting the room. "As I was saying, I don't know what to do about this girl guys!!!" Ironman whined, finishing the rest of his scotch. Before any of them could suggest an idea the monitor continued to blast (Name) and Pepper's conversation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok you got all your stuff?" You asked Pepper while you opened the door. "Yea, lemme just get my bag" she responded, running over to the couch, then meeting you back at the entrance. "Ok awesome, um where's this club again?" You questioned, as you to walked out the door. "Oh it called Iceberg, it some to club that just opened" Pepper said, following behind you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mischievous smile danced on Tony's face as he looked at the other members, "I know what we're gonna do tonight" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Extended Ending: 

Loki had appeared from the shadows of the room after the Avengers had left. Trekking up to Stark's monitor he saw the surveillance footage of you, that Tony had so kindly saved to his computer and so carelessly left open. A devious laugh echoed through the room "oh this is going to be fun" the God of Mischief mused, disappearing once more.


	4. The Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get ready to go out clubbing. Many of the decisions that each of them make results in the outcome of the dance and their futures, especially Tony.

(Flash foward to the end of the Chapter) 

Tony, Thor, Steve and Hawkeye sat on the back of the subway completely utterly disheveled while Bruce lay in the corner undeniably unclothed with a simple jacket covering him. Stark glanced over at Bruce, only tensing his jaw more "this is all your fault" he sneered, attempting to wipe the blood off of his face. "Me?!? You have to be sh*tting me! You're the one that started this in the first place! That crazy b*tch is the one that did this!" Growled Bruce shifting under the jacket, trying to retain his anger. 

"Ok I'll give you that, but I'f Thor hadn't encouraged Loki none of this would've gotten out of hand!" Retorted Tony, standing up from his seat, only wincing in pain after the fact. "Clearly I wouldn't have done that if I had known. Moreover to the matter at hand, I could've dissolved such a battle if Brother Clint wasn't so easily manipulated" Thor reminded everyone settling his hammer down with a loud thud. 

"Hey now! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that stupid tie of yours Stark!" Barked Clint, leading everyone to slowly peer over at Tony who so gradually sat back down in his seat accusingly. 

~~(Present Time/ Beginning )~~

"Guys I'm in trouble!" Tony huffed turning over to the other Avengers. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked, approaching the suited billionaire who stood near the length mirror. "I can't decide which tie to wear!" sighed Stark, "you see the blue one says 'I'm a billionaire who gets all the bitches but I definitely don't have any STDs', but on the other hand this one is just transforms into my suit". 

Bruce slid his hands in his pockets letting out a short breath "ehhh the transform tie" he answered beginning to walk out of the room. "Stark we just went over this with your shoes, it's already late just pick the transform tie, everyone else is wearing their uniforms underneath, now let's go" Clint demanded, hopping off of the couch. 

Tony studied all of the suited Avengers around him, raising a brow with suspicion, "wait... You're telling me you guys wear your battle getup under normal clothes?!?" The philanthropist scoffed, a toothy grin creasing across his face. The other men shifted on the feet looking at one another awkwardly "well of course, it's my favorite" Steve mumbled, "my mother sewed me this cape" added Thor, attempting to tuck in the cape into to back of his jeans awkwardly. 

Stark gawked at the lot of them, his mouth hanging open until he burst into a fit of laughter "oh come on boys, this isn't the DC Universe we don't carry our hero uniforms around like we're freaking Superman, let's go have some fun!" He elicited. Then, ignoring the rest of their suggestions the threw on the blue tie, "see now I'm choosing the 'I'm a billionaire who gets all the bitches tie', cuz that's what I intend to do tonight" Tony sassed, strutting out of the room towards the elevator. 

The remaining Avengers reluctantly followed in turn "he forgot the part about not getting the STD's" Bucky mocked, tugging at his own tie around his neck, while Steve's face fell in response to his comment 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loud, like really loud! The sound in the club boomed throughout the rooms as the majority of the Avengers appeared out of place at the club. Seemingly, Steve stood on the outskirts of the dance floor more than flushed by the revealing clothes that clung to women's skin, while Bruce kept his distance more than unpleased with the tight enclosure and multiple people. On the other hand Thor was increasingly enjoying himself at the bar, shot after shot disappearing into his gut. 

Tony had just appeared out from the dance floor, joining Bucky near a table where he was less than happy at the moment. "Hey there Tinder Shoulder how's your fishing going, any bites?" He teased, breathing heavy from the intense dancing beforehand. Barnes still unamused, positioned with his arms crossed and his eyes cold as ever. The billionaire gave a chaste frown, leaning over the table to get a closer look at him "oh come on, try having some fun! Try talking to people! Hey how bout that brunette over there she's not too bad" He added, nudging him ever so slightly.

Bucky peered over and the brunette and absentmindedly looked away "everyone here's a target even her" he stated, eyes scanning over everyone throughout the club, eventually landing back on the brunette "I'm onto you" he whispered, eyes squinting as he pointed towards her.  
Stark gave the solider a funny look when lowering his hand away from the girl "well that's just swell Smokey the Bear you should-" Tony was abruptly stopped as his eyes fell upon you.

His warm brown eyes grew sheer in excitement and he began to be somewhat hypnotized by you. "Ummm Tony, Hey Tony are you alright?" Barnes questioned, waving his hand in front of the playboy's face. In what appeared as a daze, Stark slowly walked away murmuring "yea yea just don't kill anybody" 

(Reader's POV) 

You and Pepper had barley been in the club for less than hour and the well dressed philanthropist was already making his way towards you two. "Well look who it is Miss (Full Name), I'd complain on seeing a lack of booty shorts but I must say you look stunning" he commented closing the distance between you, causing the newly formed blush on your cheek to match the color of Pepper's hair. 

"Tony you f*ucking creep! How in the hell did you find us, wait why am I even asking" murmured Potts closing her face in her hand. "Hey, it just so happened the boys and I came to this exact club and met you guys here at the same time! Coincidences happen.... Or maybe it's destiny" purred Stark wiggling his eyebrows at you causing you to giggle. 

The brunette's eyes looked you over once more before beginning towards the dance floor "now I'd love to see those sexy dance moves of yours on the floor" he teased, winking at you. Although, just before you took a step to follow in turn a women's voice called out "Ohhhh Tony baby!!! I hope you hadn't forgotten about me!!" She beckoned, linking her arm with his giving him a pouty yet still playful frown 

You eyed the blonde haired girl who so drastically wrapped herself around the billionaire, her gorgeous yellow hair pulled back from her face while her green dress so elegantly flowed down her body, ending at her knees. Your face fell slightly, thinking this girl was clearly out of your league you began to walk away intent on finding Pepper, who most likely went to get a drink. 

On your way to locating your friend a tall man collided with you. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going" you apologized looking up at the onyx haired man. His emerald eyes shined down upon you as he delivered a glistening smile "do not fret my dear. Also, if I may inquire you seem a bit un at ease" he proclaimed, taking in your state at the moment. 

"Oh um no it's ah its um nothing really" you stuttered, feeling guilty for having to endow your personal problems on a complete stranger... even if he was insanely good looking. The man studied you some more, entertained by your shyness "If I do say so, such a man who denies the attention of a women so enticing as yourself, deserves you not" he elicited, taking a step closer to you, and kissing your hand causing you breath to hitch slightly. 

Damn, you thought, attempting to hide your blush, he really did have a way with words... Pulling you from your thoughts the green eyed suitor placed a delicate yet strong hand at the small of your back guiding you deeper into the dance floor "would the lady so kindly give me the satisfaction of dancing with her?" He proposed, his brows raising making the charm beam off of him. 

"Um I uh I d-don't really dance in ah in public" you flustered, your gaze moving towards your shoes. I mean it wasn't like you didn't want to dance with him, I mean your father had taught you to dance a bit, but the situation never presented itself where you actually did; since the majority of parties you attended resulting in a grinding mess of flesh and hormones. 

A sweet smile spread on his face as he pulled you closer, placing your hand in his and your other at his shoulder. "Don't worry my dear, I'll teach you" he reassured guiding you with graceful movements. At first your were a bit nervous but after a couple of stumbles and laughs the two of you were practically gliding across the floor.

After some time you looked back up at the man noticing his eyes sparkling while he leaned towards you "might I say that you look quite ravishing tonight, precious" he whispered in your ear sending a shiver down you spine. Man who was this guy?

As the song slowed down to a close the still unknown gentlemen released you from his arms looking down at you with a charming smile. "You are quite the dancer, my dear" he complimented, his eyes never leaving yours. "Oh... Well I can't have all the credit" you blushed, shying your gaze away from him. Then, as if already reading your mind the man said, "Then might I go fetch us some drinks?", he proposed. You nodded in response deciding to go sit at a Pepper so somberly stayed. 

\--------Stark's POV-------  
Stark looked up realizing you had disappeared then looked back to the blonde on him "look Gamora was it?" He asked "Amora" she corrected with a smile "yea whatever, look last night was great and all but I'm kinda busy right now" Tony explained, slowly unwrapping herself from his form. Amora's eyes squinted as she thought, before they widened and a gruel expression formed on her face 

"Oh it's because of that little girl before isn't it?" She questioned, her eyes darkening in rage. "What no.... yea...." Stark stumbled, looking around trying to figure out where you were. Amora's eyes glinted in a slight rage, trying to contain herself she forced a false smile. "Ummm Tony sweetheart" she hissed, struggling to win back his attention. 

Stark all but ignored her persistent complies as his eyes fell upon you sitting next to Pepper, his heart thrummed at the sight of you. Moving his gaze away from you Tony spotted a bartender signaling over to him, and mouthing two champagnes and pointed towards you and Pepper, the bartender nodded in response and prepared the drinks. Afterwards, the billionaire looked back to Amora beginning to charm his way into leaving so he could approach you. 

\---------Loki's POV---------  
Coming up to the bench Loki held a chesire smile, he was enjoying his little games that he was playing, although that enjoyment slightly fell when he realized he actually found you quite intriguing, even... desirable... Shaking the thoughts away he ordered the drinks and waited. "Brother?!?" Thor exclaimed from a bar stool, his breath reeking of alcohol "what in Odin's name are you doing here?!?" He questioned managing to rise from his seat. "Yes what are you doing here" Bruce repeated, both Clint and Bruce coming into frame beside Thor. 

"The Avengers, Earth's Flightiest Heros" Loki joked, with a dry laugh. Bruce confronted the God, his blood already boiling when it came to the Asgardian. "I have half a mind to bring you back to Sheild right now" Bruce threatened, coming face to face with the frost giant. Loki let out a soft breath in response "well that would be intimidating, if you were well... Intimidating" he snapped, his scepter unknowingly forming behind his hand. 

Bruce's skin began to show a slight shade of green as he attended to conceal his rage. "Loki, we're not looking to fight" Clint clarified, slipping in between the two. "I was thinking the very same" he agreed. The Asgardian turned as if to walk away but quickly back tracked tapping Clint with his scepter, "Barton , seize the them" Loki ordered with a growl. "Brother!!! How could you!!" Snarled Thor, as he was apprehending by a raging Hawkeye. 

"It's simple brother really, after all I am the God of Mischief" he cackled, while the sounds of the struggles between the Avengers rang out from behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Reader's POV) 

How ironic. Over the thumping music the sound of the fight near the bar was barley visible, especially when the unknown suitor (which was really Loki) met you back on the dance floor with the drinks in hand. "Thank you" you exclaimed taking the icy drink from him "I hope it wasn't any trouble" you worried, staring into the liquid solution. "Not in the least" Loki chided, a spark going unnoticed within his eyes. 

You felt your face clench up into a smile, completely astounded by meeting such a manneristic person, let alone in a club. I mean he was more of a gentlemen than Tony, you barley even remembered him... Or did you, gosh you were fooling yourself, how could anyone forget Tony Stark! But then again.... That's who he was Tony Stark, playboy.... Maybe this new guy was worth a shot. 

Coming back to reality you noticed the lanky man looking down at you amused. "What?" You asked, smiling shyly. Loki took a step closer taking your chin and bringing your face towards his, examining you intently. "I must say (Name) you are more than meets the eye" he remarked, then leaning in close pulling a strand behind your ear "and I must say I am quite fond of what I see" he purred against your ear, causing your mind to whirl. 

"(Name)!?!?" Hollered Tony, approaching you and your new companion while his blond "friend" trailed behind. "Loki?!?" Questioned Amora, causing everyone to look towards Loki. "Wait a second.....you ya-your Loki?" You gasped, taking a step back in shock. Your questioned was left unanswered while a multitude of others were asked "hold on a second... How do you two know each other?" Tony asked, looking towards Loki and Amora 

Just then both looked at each other with fowl remarks on their faces, a silence hung in the air until Amora let out an exasperated sigh "Loki and I had once teamed up together against Thor ages ago, but it ultimately resulted in us sleeping together-" "-and it didn't end well" the Misgardian added. The stare down was soon interrupted by an awkward cough from you, leading Amora to approach you slyly. 

"So, this is the girl that has these two running in circles" she sneered confronting you, with a glare and her towering height. Loki came to your side pulling you closer to him protectively, with his hand at the small of your back. Tony observed Enchantress, clearly perceiving that this wasn't going to well. Hurriedly slipping from the situation, Stark scrambled towards Barnes who was still at the table scanning the area. 

(Tony's POV) 

"Barnes, it seems we've run into a bit of a problem" Tony stated, peering back towards where he had left you and Loki with Amora. "You mean the one near the bar?" Bucky questioned, a loud crash responding to his question where Clint had been attacking Thor while, Bruce was on the tipping point to turning. The philanthropist's jaw dropped in response unsure of what in the world was happening. "No I mean with Enchantress, supposedly her and Loki had a thing but now she's going after (Name)!!!" He clarified 

"Tony..... What have you done-" The Winter Solider hissed, abruptly being interrupted by screams and crashes coming from where you were. Immediately Bucky went towards the disturbance ready to fight. But, as Tony was about to follow in suit he stopped, looking down to his tie "dammit" he thought, realizing he had no suit, no armor, and now way to fight. Man, this wasn't good.


	5. No Time For Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into complete chaos, as the Avengers will not only have to fight Amora, but also each other. (Name) is challenged to exceed her natural capabilities, and muster all strength and courage to help the Avengers. Will they fail? Will they succeed? Or will (name) crumble under the pressure?

It seemed to happen all at once. The clusters of running and screaming people, the multiple fights forming, as well as one disaster happening after another. Without a moments notice Enchantress reached over with the intent of grabbing (name) but was quickly intercepted by Loki and his staff reforming once again. You stood there completely shocked, wha-what were you suppose to do? What was there to do? You didn't have any superpowers or combact training. You were just a regular person who was suppose to be having a regular night out with your friend. 

(E/c) eyes scanned over the club until they landed on the scene unraveling near the bar. Hulk had fully gone commando and was being partially detained by the attempts of Thor. While Bucky was in the midst of trying to snap Clint out of whatever mind control he had been under from Loki. Quickly making a decision you threw your heels off and sprinted over towards Bucky barely dodging flying chairs and bottles. 

"Bucky how can I help?" You asked, approaching him as he ducked from an arrow that flew from the direction of Clint. "Oh Tony's girl. Wait what are you doing here? You can't be here" he grunted, propping up a table and using it as a barrier. Ignoring him you followed, backs hugging against the the barrier. "Are you kidding me? From the looks of it you guys need help. I'm going to do something either way, so you might as well work with me here" you demanded, determination fired in your eyes. 

The Winter Solider looked at you nodding in approval, "I can only hold Hawkeye off for so long, I need you to go over to Loki and get his scepter from him" he explained pointing over to the prince who was currently fighting who you now knew to be some girl named Enchantress. Just before you started on your mission you turned back to say something to Bucky who had already disappeared from the barricade and went to apprehend his teammate. Well, here goes nothing... 

Sprinting from where you were you ducked over towards the DJ station, ensuring you wouldn't be seen by Amora. Now obtaining the scepter was easier said than done, especially since Thor and Hulk had another additional battle, which was probably a result of manipulation by Enchantress. 'Damn spells', you thought. 'Ok gotta focus... Focus. There has to be some way that I can get the scepter without Enchantress coming after me, or getting in the crossfire... Straight attack won't work.. Come on think THINK!!!!'

A distraction! If you could get Thor and Hulk to move their fight in between Loki and Enchantress maybe with a slight of hand you can slip the scepter from Loki and run back to Bucky without being detected! Was it a perfect plan? No. Was it going to work? Probably not. But this wasn't some complex high budget movie, this was real. Moving towards the direction of Thor and Hulk your feet burned in agony due to the sharp pieces of glass that had exploded on impact with the floor. 

A loud crash boomed where they had been fighting as Thor struck Hulk head on with Mjlönir, sending him flying and slamming into the nearest wall. Sensing the opportunity you tailed over to Thor solidifying a spot behind the counter. "lady w-" The God of Thunder's question was silenced by your finger on his lips. "Stop talking and listen blondie, Bucky needs Loki's scepter to de-trance Clint. I need you to help me create a distraction using Hulk by going between Amora and Loki's battle so I can take the scepter. You got it?" 

Thor paused momentarily "that plans not very good..." "Shut it Rapunzel" you snapped "now lets do this" you concluded tumbling over back towards the DJ station to get set your plan in action 'damn that felt cool' you thought. The God of Thunder sat their impressed before the sound of Hulk escaping from his indentation in the wall reminded him of what needed to be done. "Right" he said picking up Mjölnir and moving the fight to the dance floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh I should've killed you years ago!" Amora roared throwing an energy blast at Loki in frustration. Who had frozen the energy blast with ease, forming it into a rose, raising a brow and a grin charmingly towards you. Taking you by surprise 'had he known where you were this entire time? Dammit this is what you get for never improving your skills of hide and seek as a kid!' You thought. Loki chuckled softly, causing your eyes to widen a bit. 

Turning back towards Enchantress Loki twisting the newly formed roses into daggers that went shooting at Amora. 'God he was so cool-' your fangirling thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an explosion occurring right behind you. Pieces of wires and metal shrapnel flew through the air bringing you along with it, resulting in you landing directly in the middle of the dance floor. 

Head throbbing you were barley able to process that Hulk had rammed through the DJ station as Thor was attempting to bring him to the dance floor. Clearly the explosion hadn't only fazed you seeing as Loki's staff had slipped out of his hand you scrambled across the floor to retrieve it. Finally obtaining the scepter you looked around the room to find Clint on top of Bucky and not in the fun kind of way. 

But the sounds of Loki being pummeled by Hulk caused you to turn around. "No this wasn't how it was suppose to go!" You gasped. Amora's head instantly snapped to where you were. "There you are" she sneered, prowling slowly to you, a green ball of energy forming in her hand. Enchantress rose her arm, the energy ball growing in size, before you could react it came spiraling towards you. Though, a tall figure jumped into the way blocking the blast from finishing its path. 

Your stomach dropped in horror, realizing that Thor had jumped in the way, saving you. His body lay on the ground motionless in front of you. 'This couldn't be happening, he can't be-' Amora's words quickly interrupted your own "Isn't this so nice. Having men just throw themselves at you, quite literally I might add." Her hands clasping around your neck lifting you from the ground, the scepter falling to the floor with a clang "too bad for them that I'll have to kill you. Oh but don't worry sugar, not here." She tutted, squeezing your cheeks. 

Enchantress smiled darkly conjuring a green restraints to form around you. "They always say the boys loved a chase" she smiled, giving Loki a wink as she teleported out of the club with (name). There was nothing that any of the Avengers could do but watch helplessly as (name) was taken away. They had been turned against each other, injured and the one man that was to blame for it was..... Wait a moment where was he? As a matter of fact where the hell were the others?!? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve ran down the streets of New York carrying Pepper towards the hospital. It was already late at night and he knew that trying to hail a taxi surely wouldn't get her there faster than he could. His steps quickened while the cold night air hit his heated face, only continuing to worry about Ms. Pott's state. Tony! Of course it was Tony who had sent two glasses of champagne to (name) and Pepper that night at the club. But, as always what Tony failed to realize was that the champagne glasses contained strawberries in them. 

Just Pepper's luck. It had always seemed that her boss had a way of screwing her over, whether it was making Pepper deal with all of his problems, or bringing problems into Pepper's life. "It's ok Miss we're going to get you to the hospital" Steve reassured, knowing that they didn't have much longer until they arrived. But, little did the two know about what had been transpiring at the club, seeing as both had left before the real mayhem had ensued. 

Turning the corner Steve and Pepper had swiftly passed and exasperated Tony pushing people while shouting "out of my way!". Captain America stopped in his tracks looking peculiarly at Pepper, as they confronted their friend. "Tony what are you doing?" Steve asked jogging along side him, still carrying Pepper in his arms with ease. "Can't talk! The girl I slept with recently turned out to be Enchantress and she's trying to kill (name). Gotta run back to the tower, all lines are down no way to contact Jarvis" he breathed heavily. 

"Oh wow, um take the subway station it's a couple of blocks back the way you came from" Steve insisted, causing Stark to huff and turn back to other way. "But Tony I don't understand, why are you going to the tower?" Rodgers called out.  
The billionaire didn't bother looking back to respond to his teammate as the only response heard was "CUZ I NEED TO GET MY SUIT!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(On the Subway, where the flash forward occurred in Chapter 4) 

Out of breath and exhausted Tony slumped down into one of the Subway seats hoping that he could get the the tower and to his suit as soon as possible, if it wasn't already too late... Fear of the unknown quailed his thoughts while anger for his own actions and stupidity scolded him within his mind, feelings such as these never to be seen by anyone. Opening his eyes, Stark was met by the fiery looks of his teammates staring his down on the seats around him. No words were spoken by any of his fellow Avengers but glares that could surely kill. 

Bruce lay in the corner undeniably unclothed with a simple jacket covering him. Stark glanced over at Bruce, only tensing his jaw more "this is all your fault" he sneered, attempting to wipe the blood off of his face. "Me?!? You have to be sh*tting me! You're the one that started this in the first place! That crazy b*tch is the one that did this!" Growled Bruce shifting under the jacket, trying to retain his anger. 

"Ok I'll give you that, but I'f Thor hadn't encouraged Loki none of this would've gotten out of hand!" Retorted Tony, standing up from his seat, only wincing in pain after the fact. "Clearly I wouldn't have done that if I had known. Moreover to the matter at hand, I could've dissolved such a battle if Brother Clint wasn't so easily manipulated" Thor reminded everyone settling his hammer down with a loud thud. 

"Hey now! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that stupid tie of yours Stark!" Barked Clint, leading everyone to slowly peer over at Tony who so gradually sat back down in his seat accusingly. "Enough!" Demanded Bucky, causing all of them to slowly descend back into their seats.

"There's no point of throwing blame now, no matter how tempting" he grumbled, glaring back to Tony who whined a "hey!". "We need to focus on what's on important. Right now we have a psychotic sorceress who has captured an innocent girl. All we can do now is get back to the tower and formulate a plan" Bucky concluded, carrying on to their destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avengers approached Stark's Tower eager to regroup and finally find where Amora had taken (name). Their hurried steps, slowed to a halt when their gaze had met Loki's just in front of the doors. "What the hell are you doing here" Tony growled pushing Loki away from the entrance. The Prince adjusted his jacket from where Stark had grabbed him, brushing it in a swift motion. 

"Cleaning up your mess of course" the bitterness in his retort like venom "now if you excuse me I'm going to go inflict horrors upon Amora that you couldn't even possibly comprehend. Unless, if you'd like to carry the same fate I'd surely start with you, if you don't get out of my way of course" Loki dared, towering over the billionaire. "Wait a second, how do you know she's in there?" asked Clint, signaling to the tower. 

The God of Mischief stared at them incredulously "Amora isn't known to Misgard well, adding her blatent incompetence she clearly went somewhere she had already been. Additionally, regardless of that the tower was the obviously the first place to go." He discussed "now entertain, me what have the mighty Avengers been doing?". None of them dared to respond, stealing quick glances with each other until Clint softly mumbled "on the subway" 

Loki rolled his eyes at the lot "father would be so proud brother" he joked to Thor, facing back to the tower, and pushed through the doors "oh and by the way, she also carved her initials into the side of the tower "Loki added. Tony's eyes went wide as he let out a stream of profanities and curses. "Imbeciles" the Asgardian scoffed, while Earth's Mightiest Heroes followed in suit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your scalp burned, as Amora lifted you from the ground by your hair, holding a dagger far too close to your neck than you'd like. "Such a pretty little thing you are. Too bad that neck of yours is going to be ruined once I cut it open" she gleamed slightly. Although, examining her visage, you sensed something was off. In any other situation like this you would be either crying for your life or trying attempting to fight back. But you could tell that you didn't have to, seeing the chink in her armor a plan was easily formulated. 

"Tell me... by killing me do you really think any of your problems will go away?" you supplied, grunting under the knife still pushing against your throat. Enchantress paused for a moment, her grip on you wavering slightly. 'There' you thought 'I've got her'. "Well to me it seems as if your problems are with them, not me. I mean lets be serious..." you said, slowly moving the dagger away from your throat "if you kill me, what stops them from just finding some other girl?"

Just then you were abruptly dropped onto the floor, when Amora moved away from you, starting to pace back and forth, contemplating what you had just said. "Damn it" she huffed falling onto one the couches in defeat "you're right", her words coming out as a sob. 'Dear lord this girl was insane, not only a few minutes ago was she going to paint the carpet red with your blood, but she was now crying. When the hell did your life become a twisted version of The Bachelor?'

Hesitantly you moved closer to her, sitting near her on the leathered couch. 'Ok, you just gotta sit tight, comfort her, pretend that you care, and wait for the opportunity to knock her out or do something...She probably isn't fully stable yet, so this could still go wrong...' you decided mentally. But, of course something had to come along and mess it all up. The bing of the the elevator, sounded off like a welcoming chime to complete disaster, leading with the Avengers barging into the room. 

Enchantress worked fast her rage returning in ten fold "you!" She bellowed, green waves expanding throughout the room, disarming the heroes, throwing them onto the floor instantly. 'Oh lord, this was not good' you thought. It had appeared that some dark fury magic had awaken within Amora. The Avengers' weapons were catapulted away from them, as the tower creaked eerily. Furniture vibrated, while some unsettling form of energy surged throughout the vicinity. 

For the first time in your entire life, the look within all of the Avenger's eyes was one of a terror that you had never seen nor dared to experience. The reality of the situation came bursting through your body, as if colliding with a brick wall. This was it, THIS, THIS RIGHT HERE was what mattered. The discission you had to make was crucial, actual lives depended on it, no room for hesitation or error. 

Without another thought you grabbed the nearest weapon you could find, smashing the head of it on the ground, shaking the entire tower. Although, the magnitude of the quake was nothing compared to the lightning bolt that had descended from the sky onto the weapon. All conscience flew out the window, you ran towards Enchantress and struck her head on with the hammer, an unbelievable amount of volts of electricity hitting her along with the force of the strike itself. 

The green waves of magic disappeared from the room as Amora's charred body lay limp below you. The lights not only within the tower, but the entire city flickered uncontrollably as an aftershock of your attack. Nothing seemed to phase you at the moment, not the stomach churning smell of the Amora's flesh, nor the incredulous looks the men gave you whilst gathering around you. The words "bitch" you hissed from your lips didn't even register when you looked down at her body. 

Not even the fact that you! You (full name) had just wielded Mjolnir had formulated in your mind. But the seriousness and the effect of what you had just went through was unknown to the others. Especially when The God of Thunder raised his brows and grinned approvingly "by Odin that is one fine maiden". If she was not already pronounced as Tony's girl I would have claimed her for myself" 

"I'm nobody's girl", you interjected coldly, slinging Mjölnir over your shoulder and swaying out of the room. Loki leaned against the wall whispering 'indeed' under his breath, his eyes never straying from you. 

"So I suppose that means she's available" concluded Bruce adjusting his glasses watching your behind move as you strutted further down the hall. The others agreed silently, "but who was that girl?" Bucky added, curiously, for everyone besides Loki and Tony hadn't actually learned your name. "(Name)" Loki whispered horridly, not even hearing what Clint had said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You honestly had no idea where you were going, nor did you even care. There was this numbness and this dazed sense clouding every part of you, that you hadn't even bothered dropping Mjölnir yet. The need to cling onto something seemed the be the only thing keeping you from falling apart. For the moment you had gotten into some unknown elevator farther within the tower, and all of the harbored emotions came at you in a giant wave. 

After the doors to elevator closed you dropped the hammer, collapsing onto the floor next to it. Tears streamed down your face as you enveloped yourself into a tiny ball. Everything hurt, though the shards of glass that had been burrowed in your feet or the small cut from the knife that was held up to your throat, not even the swollen bruises from your restraints on your wrists could compare to the pain the resided in your chest and your mind. 

The whisper of your name when Loki had teleported into the elevator hadn't even caused your head to escape the ball you had wrapped yourself into. You shook your head, a wheezing moan cracking from your throat when he kneeled in front of you. The prince whispered your name again softer than before, a hand delicately placed on your arm. Shaking your head once more, the word "no" continued on as a painful chant when he tried breaking you from the comfort of your ball. 

Already weak and tired, your attempts were useless as you were brought into his chest. The "no's" turning into heart wrenching sobs as you clung to his form, shaking uncontrollably. The tears never stopped and the pain from what you had endured never ceased, even as he carried you to his room whispering words of comfort even he knew couldn't fully null the pain.


	6. Needing Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader deals with all of the effects that comes with the decisions she made earlier that night. Left vulnerable and broken both the reader as well as Tony question their lives as well as the choices they've made

Your entire life you had desired to have some kind of monumentous adventure, but you never expected that to involve murder... You had never intended for your life as well as others to hang in the balance, or even to be surrounded by things far greater than yourself. The worst thing about being a "hero" or a "solider" is that the act of killing someone in order to protect others, still doesn't relieve the pain. It still doesn't justify killing, nor does it make you possibly better than them.

You had blood on your hands just as they had on theirs, you were a killer. It's sick, and it's so twisted that it should be ok, that you saved people, but sometimes the line of what's necessary and what's right becomes blurred. We seem to forget, the weight of what our actions cost; our sanity, our innocence. Because at the end of the day, no matter what anyone says you still murdered someone, wether it was "right" or "wrong" someone was still dead. 

And it's weird we've seen death and murder around us all the time. We see it on the news, in the paper, in movies, and we naively think that we comprehend it. But, we don't, no one explains to you the animalistic and unnatural feelings that creep in when you kill someone. The weird darkness the seems to clot every corner of your soul, when you strike them down. Or even the sickness and confusion of how a person can be moving one second, and then they're still, they're motionless. 

And it's weird, it so odd because you think, you think, hey they're gonna get back up any second now. But you're only kidding yourself, even when your hands are covered in their blood. Even when the body is mingled and damaged beyond any way of repair or recognition, can you not understand this. I mean how can life just... vanish like that? But the scary part of it all is we forget that were capable of it, of murder. That we are able to take a life, along with the risk of destroying ours in the process. 

So you lay there gripping onto Loki's chest, feeling it all; the pain, and even the stupidity of dreaming for an adventure. If only, if only you could go back to that normal life you had of sitting home reading or watching Ferris Beuler's Day Off for the thousandth time. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It was too late, you were one of them now, and you hated yourself for it. The courage, the power, the wit, it all meant nothing to you if murder was the result.

You hadn't even dared thinking about how the Avenger's must feel. The thought scared you, I mean they did this kind of thing every single day! Were they just as tortured as you? Or did they somehow thrive in it all? That sort of possibility, evaded from your mind quickly, because if you dwelled on it any longer, you would surely quiver at the sight of them. 

This was horrible, this! Your thoughts, it hurt your mind, it hurt your soul! These feelings, these images, you'd give anything to stop them, but they came flooding through you, in an overwhelming degree still. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was all alone, not that he didn't deserve it, Tony thought. The lights in the tower had continued flickering from the use of Mjölnir. Glass was scattered along the floor, unknown shrapnel coloring the surroundings resembling that of a battlefield. And there, in the middle of the tower was where Amora's corpse was situated. The area around her was burnt from the lighting, as her body was still partially sizzling. 

Tony's stomach churned, and a sick feeling came creeping in. This was his job, this is what he was doing for a living; murdering people, destroying things, causing trouble. But the worst thing about it was how he couldn't have a normal life, all the fancy party's, the flashy poporatsy, and the extravagant cars. It had always seemed that even when he wasn't working all of the chaos, all the villains, all of his problems seemed to follow him everywhere. 

But how did this all happen? Was he born into such an unfortunate situation, or was it him... Could it be? He was the one that started this all along, the very foundation of his personality and soul had always appeared to cause trouble. Wether it was in the sheets of his bed, or the money he so carelessly threw around. It was the suit, that damn suit had caused matters to become even worse. The very suit was the catalyst, the final piece, the very symbol of his own misfortune. 

How ironic, how tedious, how ridiculous that such power and responsibility was now weighted on the most arrogant, childish, and egoistic person to ever be brought forth on the planet. But it made him sick, it made him want to cry and scream and just lock himself away that the result of his personality the result of his very self was what had occurred this night. 

Why did he have to be this way? Through all the spoiled self centered fabrics all he really wanted was just to be loved. But how could anyone? How could even he see that through the many layers it hides under? I mean who said heroes had to be perfect? Deep down did any of them really love there jobs, or was it just something they had to do? 

He had to do something he had to do anything to preoccupy himself from reaching over and grabbing that glass of scotch and nulling all the pain. So maybe it was the alcohol, yes, that must have been the thing to hold whatever sanity he had left... But at the end of the day even after finishing an entire one himself, there was still the demon in the bottle taunting him, for it possibly only gave him the allusion of relief. When it might as well been part the even bigger problem. 

"Clean, clean, just clean for Christ's sake" he repeated arguing with himself. He needs this, he needed anything to stop his mind from eating away at the gruesome thoughts he stored. But he was unable to hold them at bay, and all sense of logic and reason eluded him, causing his body to collapse on the floor in a puddled mess. Images and negative entities of unspeakable pitch were fighting, crowding and shoving to be the center of his sub-conscience; as if a line of people fighting to be up first. 

Chastely, it all seemed to vanish and the imagine of (name) came into his mind. He let out a pained noise, Tony was so busy thinking about himself that he completely forgot that you were still here. Negative thoughts and guilt invaded his heart, quickly standing up and smashing throwing the nearest object which happened to be a bottle of scotch left out. But his exasperation and anger halted, "how was he suppose to help you if he couldn't even help himself?". The question replayed itself multiple times, taunting him in some odd sense. 

"Stop it! Stop!" He shouted, pushing down all the emotions and all the thoughts that had just been eating him. You needed him, that's all that mattered and all that will ever matter to him, he concluded rushing out of the room to find you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was all so dark, the room that you were huddled in as well as this dismal feeling inside of you. Loki had left, leaving you insecure, forcing you to use a pillow as some relief. But it wasn't helping, and for the first time, you needed someone, I mean honestly NEEDED someone. You couldn't handle the darkness alone, you couldn't handle all of your running thoughts and emotions. 

Although, the one person you didn't want to see had just walked through the door. All of the feelings exceeding to a ridiculous degree, blinding you from the fact of how Tony looked almost as bad as you. Tears came flooding back and so did your rage "you!" Your voice came out as a strained croak from being already damaged before. Stark approached the side of the bed where you were, his hand reaching out hesitatingly "(name), please-" he started 

"No! No! Get away from me!" You cried "this is all your fault, you, you did this to me!". The anger boiling over you threw the pillow you had been holding miserably at Tony. He caught the pillow easily, but his heart broke the second he saw the fresh blood stained over it. "You-you were suppose to protect me..." You whimpered a horrible silence ensued, hurt wafting through the air with your tears.

"I- I was so scared, I didn't know what I was doing. Everything was happening so fast" your voice started quickening etched in horror "I looked and you weren't there, you didn't save me... She held a knife to my throat, and she would've killed me... She would've killed all of you.." You paused, holding onto yourself tighter desperately getting air. "I don't even have to close my eyes to feel her hands at my neck.... To smell her burnt body..... Or hear the sound of the hammer crushing her skull." 

"I just wanted to have a fun night..... I never asked for this..." You whispered into your knees. Tony sat there quietly still, there was so much he wanted to say, but there was so much he couldn't say without risking turning into a crying mess. But he needed to stay strong, his own feelings didn't matter to him right now, what only mattered was you. 

"Please (name), let me treat your wounds" Stark insisted, gently placing a hand on your shoulder. The energy within you was drained, you realized this, understanding that you didn't have the will or the power to argue anymore. You were just so tired, so broken, and right now even though it seemed crazy, Tony's embrace was the only thing that you needed at the moment. Nodding silently, the billionaire lifted you up like a child and carried you out of the room. 

Too weak to wrap your arms around his neck, your hands lay lightly on his chest: his warmth radiating from him. These were the things that you focused on, the intoxicating smell of his cologne, the odd way he held onto you as if you'd slip through his fingers, or even the rhythm of his shoes against the floor. You burrowed tighter to his chest, closing your eyes a final tear rolling down your cheek. "I just wanted to be normal", you breathed. He looked down at you for a moment, then continued walking further down the hall "so did I" Tony responded "...so did I...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold air that hit your back, reminding you that you had finally arrived at what must have been an adjoining part to Tony's room; which seemed to be the least effected from your use of the hammer for whatever reason. You were carried through the room and put on a cold metallic work desk that was unoccupied, unlike the rest of the identical ones placed about the area. A whimper escaping your sore throat when you were taken away from the comfort of Stark's body. 

He quickly left the room, arriving back just as fast as he left with a medical kit, intent on treating you as soon as possible. Grabbing a stool he sat down starting with your feet. He became entranced in his work, being added by his workout robots that continued to scan and monitor areas of his work as well as your conditions. In any other case you probably would have teased him for being so delicate or been screaming as he carefully pulled the shattered fragments of glass from your feet, but all you could feel was this hollowness inside of you. 

You watched him carefully, his brows furrowing every time he had to dig through mussel to get certain pieces, or how he would rub his beard when he was frustrated or thought he had hurt you. It was odd, to see him work, to see the way he handled your body with such care, but something wasn't right, something was off... Though you focus soon changed as he finished putting some sort of cream on your feet and slowly bandaged them up, moving onto your neck. 

The atmosphere of the room changed, you felt self conscience the moment his eyes meet yours while he examined your neck. His hands gently moved towards it along with the antibiotics, terror seeped in as you couldn't help but push away, crawling back farther into the work table. Images of Amora's fiery eyes boring into you, seared into your mind, causing you to secede more into yourself. 

Arms came around you, holding you still, bringing you back to the present. "I have you, I have you" he repeated, moving you back to the end of the table rubbing circles on your back. He slowly pulled away, and took one of your hands in his caressing it gently as he cleaned the cut, gently applied the antibiotics,and covered it up. 

Most of your other injuries had been treated, and all that was left was your hands. You looked down at them, they were barely recognizable, blood coated every corner of them. While certain areas were blackened others remained a bright red, where fresh blood had been oozing out. They disguised you, they had done so much damage, they had solidified this horrid curse that your life was now forever changed. 

A cold wash cloth covered them, dabbing away the coats of blood and grime. Using much more water and towels, your hand were finally clean, besides from the weird waved lines that stayed behind, scarred on them. The last of the ointment and wrapping was used and god knows how late it already was. Tony still lay where he was, kneeled in front of you, his hands holding yours but his face was buried on top of your hands. 

"Tony...?" You whispered, feeling a wetness of your hands, you lifted his head up holding each side of his face. His eyes were glossed over, silent tears dripping down his worn and tired face. It was as if you were looking at a man you could not recognize, there was no grinning smile, or teasing eyes. You were seeing something before you weren't even sure existed, a sensitive .... a broken side of Tony Stark. You could see it all, starring into his dark brown eyes, the hurt, the guilt, the pain, the fear, the agony and toll that his job of being Ironman had taken on him. 

It was right then your question was answered, and in some ways you wish it wasn't, if you had to see him so broken like this? "I'm sorry, (name) I'm so sorry" he chocked out "you never deserved this, not any of this! This is all my fault, if I had just left you alone... Just for once, If I had not been so selfish, oh god" he rambled, pouring out all of the thoughts and feelings he had tried to retain. It was too much to see him like this, and you couldn't help but understand his pain, knowing that he felt just how you had. 

Tears of your own came flooding back and you couldn't help but pull Tony into you, holding onto each other as the tears fell. It was all so messed up, so horribly wrong, the situation, your life, his life, just all of it. But there was nothing that could be changed, there was no time machine. The only thing left was to be there for each other, to just try and survive through it all, through the horrible madness and pain. 

The two of you spent a long time enveloped in each other's arms, until all of tears had long dried up. Tony let go of you slightly, just enough so he could look into your eyes and rub his thumb across your cheek gently. "Come on, it's late we should get some rest" he stated picking you and carrying you over to the bed, helping you under the silk covers. Before he could even pull away you clasped onto the the collar of his suit, "don't let me go...." You whispered, looking into his eyes pleadingly. 

He paused for a moment, causing your heart to stop "what do you think this is Titanic?" He said with a straight face, before a grin spread across his face that you could tell was forced, but still made you smile: a small giggle escaping you as he climb in along side you in under the covers. Stark's heart warmed slightly, through all the messed up things that he did, maybe that was the one good thing that he could do, if he could just make you smile like he did now, he must be doing something right, he concluded, holding you closer still.


End file.
